Before Your Time
by CrazyHpTwilightLuvr
Summary: James,Lilly,Albus,Teddy and Victorie go back in time. Suck at summeries. First Fanfic ever xD!
1. Hide and Seek

Before Your Time . : Chapter One 

Teddy Lupin was sitting in the potters living room surrounded by a whole heap of little kids, thinking why he let uncle harry talk him into babysitting. Even though James, Lilly and Albus are his brothers and sister and he loves them, he really wanted some alone time with his Girlfriend, Victorie Weasly; the kids just wouldn't leave them alone. Just then a brilliant idea popped into his head.

"Hey guys," he said "do you want to play hide and seek?"

"Yes!" Lilly said almost immediately.

"Do we have to?" Complained James.

"I wouldn't mind playing" Concluded Albus.

"Okay so how about me and Vicky count and you three go hide" said teddy.

"One…two…three" he started to count, and the three children ran quickly out of the room.

Teddy smiled "Great," he said as he gave Victorie a kiss "now we are finally alone."

"Yeah ,great plan until they run back in here wondering why we aren't finding them " Victorie countered

"I guess your right "Teddy said sighing in defeat "we should probably go find them, but it's getting late and we should probably put them to bed soon."

"It's 8 O'clock "

"Shhh! , they don't need to know that ." Teddy replied, laughing.

It didn't take them too long to find Albus and Lilly but they were still looking for James .

"Maybe he's in daddy's office , he always like being in there" suggested Lilly .

They took the flight of stairs leading to Harry's Office and just as Lilly said there was James sitting at his father's desk playing with a strange necklace.

"James!" said Albus " You know you are not supposed to be in here playing with dad's stuff."

" Yeah ,Yeah what are you gunna do about it ?" he replied .

"Just give it to me James, you don't know what you're playing with ." said teddy sternly.

"NO WAY!"

Just then the necklace James was holding produced a big ray of light and as soon as they saw it ,they were gone.


	2. Arrival

Before Your Time : Chapter 2

Everyone landed on the hard grass with a thump.

"James! What have you done! Where are we ? " screamed Lilly

"Yeah ,nice going James," said Albus " I told you not to play with dad's stuff"

"Shut up both of you !" said James angrily " I think it's okay, look at where we are"

Everyone stopped and look around , then the saw what James meant .

"The Burrow !," Lilly Exclaimed " Let's go say hi to grandma!"

Everyone followed in agreement and started to walk to the front door .

When they reached Teddy knocked and said " Gran! It's Teddy open up "

A Loud screech came from inside as the door started to open slowly .

"Who are you?" a plump red-headed woman demanded whilst pointing her wand at teddy.

"Umm…Grandma what are you talking about , I've known you my whole life . We all have." said Teddy

"Don't you remember us Gran ?" asked Lilly ,who looked on the verge of tears .

"Ted , look at her " said Albus " Doesn't she look different ? , Younger Maybe ."

Before Teddy could even answer Albus began questioning her .

"Would you mind telling me what year it is " asked Albus .

"It's 1997" she replied

"No it's not! Its 2017! " exclaimed Lilly.

" Lils , I think we just travelled 20 years into the Past ."


	3. the Burrow

Before Your Time :Chapter 3

"I'm Very lost" Stated Molly.

"What Albus is trying to say is that somehow we ended up 20 years back in time , and by the looks of things , right in the middle of the war" Explained Teddy.

"Hmm.. Okay well maybe you all should come inside, you must me freezing" cooed Molly.

"Thanks Gran" smiled Teddy.

"Ginny come down here "Yelled Molly

"Coming!" she replied.

"Well, make yourselves comfortable "molly said turning back to the kids.

"So do you have any questions for us gran?" asked James

"A few" replied molly

"I'm all ears "he retorted.

"Why do you all keep calling me gran?"

"Cause your our grandma silly" Laughed Lilly.

"To all of you"

"Yes" said teddy.

Just then Ginny Walked in . "Oh, Ginny I guess I should explain who these people are" Molly said rushing up to her .

"Yeah, that would be nice" she retorted .

" This is … Oh , well I'm afraid I don't know your names ; how rude of me !" said molly .

" It's okay, My name is Teddy and this is Albus ,Lilly , James and Victorie" He said pointing to each of them .

Ginny turned to look at them , and she gasped when she saw Albus

" Mum!, do you have any idea who Albus might look like ?"

" Harry?" Replied molly

"Yes , he looks like his long lost brother or something"

"I'm afraid not , these children are from the future and they are also my grandchildren" explained molly

"What!" Exclaimed Ginny.

"It's true" said Albus who overheard the conversation.

"Then who exactly are your parents ?" asked Ginny

" I think you can take a guess at that one , Just take a look at Albus" said Victorie, speaking for the first time.

"Harry is your father?" she replied

"Ding, Ding, Ding!" commented James

"Then who is your mother?" Asked Molly

"Well since your our gran and dad being a boy and you only have one daughter, I think you can figure that one out as well " said James cheekily .

"Me!, I'm your mother?" asked Ginny

"Yes "said Lilly as she went up to hug her mother .

"Are you Lilly?" asked Ginny

"Yes and I'm really sorry mum, I told James not to go in daddy's office but he never listens!"

"Shut up Lilly, you're going to get me in even more trouble" shouted James

" As if you're not used to it " replied Lilly

"Don't worry about it James , you won't get in trouble with me .I'm not even your mother yet. "Said Ginny "But I can't say the same for my future self"

"Thanks mum" Replied James , being half sarcastic .

" So are all of you my children?" Asked Ginny.

"No" Albus answered "Just James, Lilly and I."

"OH, then who's kids are you two" asked Molly pointing to Teddy and Victorie.

" Well Bill is my Dad" said Victorie.

"Great!" exclaimed Molly .

"And I'm not really related to any of you," started Teddy "Harry is my godfather and he and aunt Ginny adopted me when my parents died in the war."

"Oh you poor boy!" Exclaimed molly, going over to hug him .

"Mummy, Where's Daddy?" asked Lilly.

**Okay ,Here's Chapter 3 . Tell me what you think (:** . **I do not own Harry Potter . **


End file.
